jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Purple Haze
| Кандзи = パープル・ヘイズ | Ромадзи = Pāpuru Heizu | Происхождение = (песня ) | Тип = | Пользователь = Паннакотта Фуго | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = VA: Эпизод 12 | Игра = | Сэйю = (All Star Battle) }} }} — стенд Паннакотты Фуго, показанный в «Золотом ветре». Описание Purple Haze - гуманоидный стенд, телосложением похожий на своего хозяина. Он имеет бело-фиолетовую клетчатую окраску, его рот, шея и ступни зашиты. Глазные склеры желтого цвета, радужка серая, носа нет. На коленях и локтях есть защитные пластины, вдоль спины растут шипы. В аниме-адаптации он носит длинный, плавный плащ. На голове носит шлем в римском стиле с прозрачным козырьком, похожим на клюв. В соответствии с названием, его изображают его в виде клетчатого фиолетово-белого стенда. Личность Purple Haze - это стенд с нестабильной личностью, который подвержен ярости и частому непонятному бормотанию. Тем не менее, Фуго все еще может контролировать это. Несмотря на свою склонность к бесконтрольному слюнению, он также имеет склонность к чистоте. Утверждается, что его нрав, чистота, вирусные способности и желание "очистить" все похожи на личность Фуго. В битве, когда бьет своих противников, Purple Haze кричит: «Убашааааа!!!» Способности Из-за своей смертельной способности и ее потенциала неконтролируемого уничтожения, Purple Haze редко используется Фуго, как заявляет Абаккио. Тем не менее, это, несомненно, является мощным стендом ближнего боя. Заражение смертельным вирусом Purple Haze - это нестабильный стенд, который содержит смертельно опасный вирус в каждой из трех луковиц на каждой руке. Когда луковица разбивается, обычно из-за того, что Purple Haze пробивает что-то, вирус выпускается и окружает стенд. Все, что попадает в его диапазон, заражено, и взрослый человек превратится в органическую липучку в течение 30 секунд, поскольку вирус быстро размножается в их теле, нарушает их метаболические функции и заставляет их гнить изнутри. В случае, когда Purple Haze не может разбить капсулы при прямом контакте, он может выпустить их из руки, как пистолет под давлением. Поскольку вирус неизбирательно атакует друзей и врагов, он делает Purple Haze очень опасным стендом для союзников Фуго. Даже его пользователь не застрахован от воздействия вируса. К счастью, радиус действия вируса невелик, и он ослаблен светом из любого источника, будь то солнечный свет или лампа. Несмотря на смертельную природу вируса, организм с правильными антителами может выжить при эффекте Purple Haze. Таким образом, змея Джорно создает из кирпича внутри диапазона вируса естественно созданных антител, чтобы выжить. Это позволяет Джорно использовать эти же антитела для создания вакцины и спасти себя от пожирания. Появления * * * * | Эпизоды = * * }} Галерея Манга= PurpleHaze.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Purple Haze.png|Stats Page Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Abbacchio warns Giorno to stay away from Purple Haze UBASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.png|Purple Haze lets out its signature cry and destroys a wall PurpleHazeVirusBird.PNG|A bird falling victim to Purple Haze's virus PHFurious.PNG|Purple Haze is described as a representation of Fugo's violent side Abbacchio PH Description.png|Abbacchio's description of Purple Haze's ability PH Bad behavior.png|Purple Haze's compulsive behavior PH destroying a mirror.png|Purple Haze smashing the mirror Fugo is trapped in PH found Illuso.png|Purple Haze grabbing Illuso's neck PurpleHazevsIlluso.jpg|Purple Haze attacking Illuso under Fugo's order MITM blocking PH fist.png|Purple Haze's punch deflected by Man in the Mirror PH Capsule shoot out.png|Purple haze shooting its capsules IllusoInfected.jpg|Purple Haze pummeling Illuso Deluded dead.png|Illuso killed by Purple haze |-| Аниме= Purple Haze Behind Giorno.png|The Stand's first appearance, appearing behind Giorno Anime_PurpleHaze.png|Summond by its user, outside of the Mirror World Fugo with Purple Haze.png|Purple Haze alongside its user PH_Drools_hesdoinghisbestk.png|Purple Haze drooling Purple_Haze_Description.png|''"It Strikes Like a Bomb, and Departs Like a Storm"'' Happy_PH_Clean_Boi.png|One of the Stand's quirks - its compulsion to keep itself clean PurpleHaze_Blind_Barrage.png|Throwing a blind barrage, shouting its unique Stand Cry:"UBASHAAAAA" Purple Haze attacking.png|Purple Haze punching through a boulder PurpleHaze_F_This_Mirror.png|Purple Haze punching a mirror Purple_Haze_finds_Michael_Jackson.png|Purple Haze locates Man in the Mirror's user PurpleHazeVsIlluso.png|Purple Haze preparing to infect Illuso PH_Melts_Michael_Jackson.png|Purple Haze's virus completely melts Illuso, killing him Fugo_PH_countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes Purple Haze Stats.png|Purple Haze's stats PurpleHazeOP.png|Purple Haze & Fugo in Fighting Gold FugoPHCredits.png|Purple Haze & Fugo in the ending credits for Part 5 PH_Modern_Crusaders.png|A carving of Purple Haze in Modern Crusaders Purple Haze ref.png|Purple Haze key art |-| Игры= PS2jap cover.jpg|Cover, Vento Aureo Giogio07.png|Fugo and Purple Haze's render in Vento Aureo GGPS2PurpleHaze.jpg|Fugo in the background of Purple Haze, Vento Aureo Haze.png|Purple Haze in All Star Battle Fugo2.png|Fugo and Purple Haze in the 7th PV of ASB FugoTaunt.jpg|One of Fugo's taunts, alongside Purple Haze in ASB FugoWin.jpg|Fugo's win pose 1, with Purple Haze, ASB FugoHHAEnglish.jpg|Purple Haze during Fugo's HHA, ASB FugoHHA1English.jpg|Purple Haze pummeling opponent, ASB Purple haze gha all star battle yt720p.png|Purple Haze Distortion during Fugo's GHA, ASB Fugo PurpleHaze jojoeoh.png|Purple Haze in Eyes of Heaven PurpleHazeDHANarancia.png|Purple Haze during Fugo and Narancia's DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| Новеллы= PurpleHazeNovel.jpg|Purple Haze Distortion in Purple Haze Feedback Fugo.png|Fugo and Purple Haze's design in Purple Haze Feedback FugoGio.png|Fugo pledging to Giorno in Purple Haze Feedback |-| Другое= Volume 52.jpg|Cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Book Cover.png|Book cover, Volume 52 Volume 52 Illustration.png|Illustration, Volume 52 Chapter_480_Cover_B.jpg|Cover, Chapter 480 Chapter 481 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 48 Chapter 481 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 481 Chapter 485.jpg|Cover, Chapter 485 100 ph1.jpg|Purple Haze SAS action figure Top (8).jpg|Volume 2 of Part 5, Chara Heroes Прочее *Как ни странно бы это не звучало, но Purple Haze может убить своего собственного хозяина вирусом. Фуго узнал об этом с помощью Буччеллати, когда тот нанёс каплю вируса на кожу Фуго, она сразу же начала разъедаться и Буччеллати сразу же отрезал часть кожи ножом. *В новелле Purple Haze Feedback, вирус Purple Haze эволюционировал и стал ещё более смертоносным и ядовитым (настолько, что он может даже пожирать сам себя). Поэтому атака стенда вирусом становится неээфективной, если действовать необдуманно. Это отражает всю сущность крайних противоречий в стенде Фуго. Навигация Категория:Стенды лайт-новелл Категория:Стенды музыкального происхождения